Tchernobog
Tchernobog, also known as Chernabog or Chernobyl, is a cameo character in Mortal Kombat: Destined, a secret boss in Mortal Kombat: Rapture, the overarching antagonist of Mortal Kombat: Annihilation, and the true main antagonist of Mortal Kombat: End Time. He is voiced by Joshua Orr. About Tchernobog Tchernobog first made his debut in Mortal Kombat: Designated ''as a cameo after the story mode credits, where he can be seen sitting on his throne and looking upon the now destroyed Earth. Tchernobog is completely unheard of in the next two games before finally reappearing in the ''Mortal Kombat: Rapture, one of the most successful games in the series. If the player gets the achievement "Navian Warlord" (which can be earned by killing Ahriman with a Brutality) he will be transported to a new stage and will have to fight Tchernobog who, if defeated, will reward the player by automatically leveling up their fighter by seven levels. Due to his previous success, Tchernobog appears in Mortal Kombat: Annihilation as the overarching antagonist. Near the end of the game, it is revealed that he manipulated Crnobog into betraying the Godly Council and gave Ahmir control of his Bobak army. Tchernobog made his final appearance as the true main antagonist of Mortal Kombat: End Time. ''He is finally killed by Dajbog during the final battle in Vyraj. Appearance In his warrior form, Tchernobog appears to have thick, grayish-yellow armor as well as horns and large yellow eyes underneath his mask. He also has wings, which give him the power of flight. * '''Emperor of Darkness: '''Tchernobog's armor color is darker, and he has sharper claws along with red glowing eyes. * '''King of Chaos: '''Tchernobog's armor is more bright and colorful. He is followed by a multicolored mist, and his wings have feathers on him. Combat Characteristics Along with most other gods, Tchernobog has access to many powerful spells, curses, and psychic abilities. He is able to manipulate fire, space, reality, life, darkness, telepathy, minds, and the cosmos itself, among other things. Although this abilities can be weakened by the "Gift of Belobog", Tchernobog has brute strength, sharp claws able to tear metal, wings that allow him to fly, and a set of Slavic weapons made from the bones of traitors. Variations * '''Cursed: '''Moves based around sorcery and psychic power. * '''Deathly: '''Moves based around Tchernog's weapons and physical strength. * '''Cosmic: '''Moves based on energy Tchernobog harvests from the cosmos. Signature Moves * '''Slavic Fist: '''Tchernobog charges forward at the opponent with a flaming fist. If the attack lands, the opponent will be knocked back and suffer critical damage. * '''Axe of Chaos: '''Tchernobog charges at the opponent, swinging his axe around fiercely before shooting a ball of fire out of it and knocking the opponent back. * '''True Hunter: '''Tchernobog summons a spear and throws it at the opponent. If the spear makes contact, a portal will appear underneath Tchernobog which he falls through. Another portal will open above the opponent and Tchernobog will fall out of it, slamming his axe down on the opponent. * '''Cosmal Ray: '''Tchernobog throws a sphere of cosmic energy at the opponent, damaging them and slowing them down. ** '''Cosmal Beam: '''An upgraded version of Cosmal Ray. Instead of throwing a sphere, Tchernobog will let out a beam of cosmic energy at the opponent. * '''God of Darkness: '''Tchernobog creates a shadow clone of himself that flies forward and grabs the opponent, lifting them in the air before slamming them back down. * '''Warlord: '''Tchernobog summons a dagger from offstage, which flies at the opponent and causes minimal damage. * '''Roots: '''Tchernobog summons a series of roots through the ground which launch the opponent in the air before grabbing them and pulling them to the ground. ** '''Thorned Roots: '''This upgraded attack is the same as Roots despite the fact that the roots are thorned and do extra damage. * '''King of Slavs: '''Tchernobog creates a black hole in front of him, which pulls in the opponent and has them stuck halfway inside. The opponent desperately try to escape before Tchernobog laughs and closes the black hole, causing an explosion that knocks the opponent back. * '''Fiercest Step: '''Tchernobog steps forward, taking three swings from his axe, before stomping his foot on the ground and creating a shock wave. * '''Drainage: '''Tchernobog "opens up" his chest plate, allowing several purple tentacles to grab the opponent and begin draining their life energy before Tchernobog steps forward and kicks them back. ** '''Disposal: '''Instead of releasing life-draining tentacles, Tchernobog unleashes a large skull with a snake-like tail behind it that bites the opponent. * '''Ring of Shadows: '''Tchernobog summons a torch and picks it up, holding it near his mouth and blows a ring of shadow-like smoke that can both damage the opponent and weaken them. ** '''Ring of Nav: '''Tchernobog takes his torch and blows a ring of shadow-like smoke that hits the opponent, damaging and weakening then. Tchernobog then blows another ring, this time made of fire, that sets the opponent on fire. * '''Thorned Assault: '''Tchernobog swings is arm, sending a wave of thorns/needles at the opponent. An upgraded version of this attack was going to be added before the idea was scrapped. * '''Axe of Tchernobog: '''Tchernobog points his axe at the opponent, sending a shockwave of cosmic energy at them. If the attack hits, Tchernobog will proceed to teleport behind the opponent and kick them to the ground before unleashing a breath of fire on them. * '''Ymir Crisis: '''Tchernobog throws his Ymir at the opponent, damaging them before sending out a wave of overlapping roots from the ground which head towards the opponent. * '''Death: '''Tchernobog clasps his wings against each other, creating a shockwave that knocks the opponent back and causes medium damage. * '''Bobak: '''Tchernobog can summon a Bobak from offscreen that will either charge at an opponent or fire arrows, both being decently strong attacks that are difficult to execute. ** '''Charging Bobak: '''A Bobak armed with a sword that will come charging at the opponent, swinging it's weapon fiercely. When upgraded, this attack will keep it's name but equip the Bobak with an axe that does more damage. ** '''Archerer Bobak: '''A Bobak armed with bow and arrow which will launch a series of flaming arrows at the opponent. The upgraded version throws clay bombs instead of firing flaming arrows. * '''The Hailstorm: '''Tchernobog rips a hole in reality which pours out a series of hail, damaging the opponent severely. ** '''Celtic War: '''An upgraded version of ''The Hailstorm. ''Instead of pieces of hail, flaming arrows fly out, which severely damage the opponent and set them aflame. *'Power God: Tchernobog's shadow appears and steps forward, kicking the opponent and knocking them acros the stage. *'Underling: '''Tchernobog lets out a crackle of purple electricity from his fingers, which keeps the opponent in place. Chort then appears behind the opponent and proceeds to stab them with his blade before kicking them across the stage. *'God of Shadows: 'Tchernobog teleports away and casts a shadow clone of the player in his place. The clone will proceed to launch the opponent's own projectile against them as Tchernobog reappears behind the opponent, making them vulnerable. *'Call of Ala: 'Tchernobog calls out to his underling, Ala, who fires a purple lightning bolt at the spot the opponent is standing. This move is one of the most complicated to execute. **'Breath of Ala: 'The upgraded version of this attack causes Ala to launch not one, but three lightning bolts that follow the opponent before sending a small meteor in the opponent's half of the screen. *'Psoglav: 'Tchernobog summons another one of his demons, Psoglav, who jumps on stage and slams his axe down, creating a shock wave. He then proceeds to jump offstage. *'Telekinetic Push: 'Tchernobog presses his fingers against his forehead and lets out a transparent wave of energy that knocks back anything it hits. This attack does no damage and is meant to be a setup for a more devastating attack. **'Cosmic Push: 'Tchernobog presses his fingers against his forehead and lets out a wave of cosmic energy, that both damages and knocks down the opponent. *'Bow Down: 'Tchernobog creates a whip out of dark energy, cracking it at the opponent and knocking them onto the ground. *'Projective Terror: 'Tchernobog holds out his hand and launches out a long spike made of dark energy. This attack may slow down opponents on contact. *'Phase: 'Tchernobog turns evaporates into darkness before reappearing behind the opponent, gaining the advantage. This attack does no damage and is used for a set up. *'Winter God: 'Tchernobog unleashes a blast of snow and cold air that knocks the opponent back and freezes them in place. **'Winter Demon: 'Similar to Winter God except that after the opponent is frozen, Tchernobog throws a spear into a portal. Another portal opens up behind the opponent and the spear impales them. Other Moves * '''Throw: '''Tchernobog generates a spike from his wrist pad and stabs the opponent with it before taking the blade out and kicking them across the stage. * '''Reverse Throw: '''Tchernobog stabs the opponent with his wrist spike and takes it out before unleashing a breath of fire on them. * '''Personal Shield: '''Tchernobog generates a shield of dark energy around him, partially protecting him from attacks and deflecting projectiles. Fatalities * '''Slavic Deity: '''Tchernobog holds out his hand, releasing a wave of cosmic energy that knocks the opponent back. Two shadow clones of Tchernobog appear on either side of the opponent, holding the opponent in place as the real Tchernobog charges at the and stabs them with a spear. * '''Telekinetic Crush: '''Tchernobog kicks the opponent, knocking them back before stabbing them with his Ymir. As the opponent gets up and charges at Tchernobog, he lifts up his hand and telekinetically crushes their skull, causing blood to pour out of their ears as they fall to the ground. Brutalities * '''Killer God: '''When using his throw, Tchernobog grabs the opponent by the neck, throwing them up into sky. Ala then proceeds to fire a series of lightning bolts that hit the opponent, causing them to come crashing back to the ground. *'Whiplash: 'When using the move ''Bow Down, Tchernobog's whip will pierce through the opponent's skull and cause their head to fall off. *'Soul Trap: '''When using the move ''Drainage, Tchernobog will begin to absorb the opponents soul, causing their body to shrivel up and fall to the ground. The opponent's soul is then seen in a cage in Tchernobog's palm before he crushes it. *'Slow Death: '''When using the move ''Projective Terror, Tchernobog's spike will go through the opponent's eye, causing them to fall on their knees. Tchernobog then proceeds to rip the spike out and stab it into his/her chest. *'Chort: '''When using the move ''Underling, Chort will take his blade out of the opponent's stomach and stab it into his/her head. Chort then proceeds to thro the opponent into a sack and drag crawl through a portal leading to Nav. Chort is later seen throwing the sack into a pit of lava. *'Psoglav's Awakening: '''When using the move ''Psoglav, the opponent will be stabbed through the heart with Psoglav's axe before. Psoglav then proceeds to rip their head of their chest and crush it. *'The Extinction: '''When using the move ''Hailstorm, Tchernobog will create another tear in reality behind the opponent. A burning velociraptor hand reaches out and pulls them inside. Another tear opens above the stage and the opponent's bloody head falls out. *'''Throned Corpse: '''When using the move ''Thorned Assault, '''two of the thorns will go directly through the opponent's eyes. As they fall to the ground, Tchernobog walks up and appears to comfort them before snapping their neck. *'Ala's Famine: 'When using the move ''Call of Ala, one of Ala's thunderbolts will stun the opponent and knock them to the ground. Great winds begin blowing followed by lightning as the screen becomes concealed by clouds. When the storm passes, all that is left is the opponent's skeletal corpse. *'Shadow Killer: '''When using the move ''Power God, Tchernobog's shadow will instead kick the opponent's head of. Tchernobog then steps forward and (as the shadow holds the opponent up) will proceed to stab them with his wrist spikes until their mutilated corpse it dropped to the ground. Stance Round Start - Tchernobog is seen sitting on his throne and watching Earth from his fortress before teleporting away and appearing on the stage, stating, "Are you scared of the dark?" Round Win - Tchernobog crosses his arms and levitates off the ground, saying either "You cannot defeat me!" or "Feel my wrath!" Victory - Tchernobog sits in his throne, laughing as the camera zooms out to reveal the burning stage. Tournament Intro - After being banished from Vyraj, the wounded Tchernobog returned to his domain in Nav and began plotting his revenge. Tchernobog began assembling an army of Bobaks, Barstuks, Poronieces, and other demons of Nav. With his army, Tchernobog was ready for his ultimate goal: multiversal domination. But before he could set his plan into motion, Tchernobog needed something. He needed a puppet. Ending - Victory was too easy for Tchernobog. Crnobog secured the God of Darknesses influence over the Earth, and he was ready for the next step. Tchernobog's "Empire of Darkness" rose from Nav and slaughtered all of the gods, claiming Vyraj and murdering his traitorous brother, Belobog. With no opponents left, Tchernobog claimed his unlimited power and proceeded to flood the multiverse with darkness. Trivia * Tchernobog was originally planned to be named "Chernobog" before being renamed during development of MK: Rapture. * If the playing tournament on the hardest difficult, Tchernobog will be able to tag in and out with Crnobog, another secret boss character. * During Tchernobog's tournament ending, Crnobog, Ahmir, and Ala are all seen in the background while Tchernobog sits in his throne in Vyraj. * During Mortal Kombat: Destined, a Bobak can be seen in a forest watching the players in the background of the stage "Deathly Hallows". * Tchernobog is similar to the marvel villain Thanos in many way, including: ** They are both tyrannical warlords. ** They both are obsessed with accomplishing their respective goals (Thanos wants to take over the universe and Tchernobog wants to flood it with darkness). ** They both have nearly unlimited powers and are considered gods. * Tchernobog, according to some ancient Slavic paintings, is said to have a beard while in his human form. According to Tchernobog's tournament intro, he has a clean face and short hair. * In his biography, it is said that Tchernobog can manipulate reality, space, fire, darkness, life, and the cosmos. He can also teleport, read minds, move objects with his mind, and twist other people's minds. * Tchernobog is an unlockable character in ''MK: End Time ''and serves as the final boss, in which he reveals his final form. * Many of Belobog's abilities are parodied versions of Tchernobog's attacks, meaning Tchernobog was created first in development. * According to mythology, Tchernobog is the god of darkness, chaos, destruction, rage, and evil. * Before being killed by Dajbog with his own scythe, Tchernobog reveals his true form. ** It is also revealed that when in his true form, Tchernobog is vulnerable to attacks. * When Tchernobog fights Scorpion B-05, he reveals that he originally planned to model Scorpion into his servant before he was married and had a family. He also revealed that he organized the murder of his wife. * Before Tchernobog dies, he says "Nigdy nie zgine", which means "I will never die" (a phrase he constantly repeats) in Polish. Gallery download (1).jpg|Tchernobog's fortress on Bald Mountain e7a9d01028ecb46854de0f50eacc0c84.jpg|Tchernobog's final form Symbol_of_Chernobog.jpg|Symbol of Tchernobog Chernobog_Meditating.png|Tchernobog's true form during his tournament ending Capture.PNG|Tchernobog's true form in-game I_Went_There_Once_thumbnail.jpg|Tchernobog in shadow form fb0930aedfb758edd5b836a0d5b18b95.jpg|"They slaughtered your children. But I can bring them back." Black-Sun-and-mountain-landscape.jpg|Tchernobog attempting to flood Earthrealm with darkness FireDemon.jpg|Tchernobog's death Category:Villains Category:God Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Fanon Category:Antagonists Category:Warlords Category:Slavic Mythology